schoolsidechroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Rika Lunahart
' Rika Lunahart' (リカ·ルナハート Rika Runahāto) is a supporting character that first appears in Dissidia School Side III. Roku's and Ren's cousin as well as Keith's older sister, she used to play with Roku and Ren when they were child but she has to move into a faraway town with her father due to her older brother has been ill as a child. Because of that, Rika never had a chance to make friends as well going into school as she helps her brother and she always studies at home. This was change when her family alongside Ren moved to Cornelia City, her hometown. Appearance & Personality Rika appeared to with long pink hair with several yellow streaks that falls down onto her waist and wears a purple band to keep it up, white skin, blue eyes, and slender body. At school, she wears typical DH's uniform but modified that suits her, a white shirt underneath a black jacket, red ribbon tie, red skirt, black socks, and brown flat-heeled boots. She also wears a purple crescent-shaped necklace and an orange bracelet on her left hand. During summer, she wears the same, white short-sleeved shirt, red ribbon tie, red skirt, black socks and brown flat-heeled boots. In actuality, her hair was originally black similar to Keith but dyed it to match her fittingness. Like most character, she wears different casual outfits with varying shades of purple and dark blue. She is rarely seen without her necklace and bracelet excepts in places or events that forbids any accessories. Rika at most part is often cold and aloof towards people even to her family and she is often compares to Squall by Bartz and Zidane because of their similarities. She is also shown to be the motherly figure between Roku, Ren, and Keith and often scolds either of them such as Ren's casual behavior towards the Dissidia High's teachers or Cosmos. Also, she apparently has a strict personality similar to Lightning and said that she even scarier than Lightning when she is angry by Roku. Despite that, deep down inside her, she is actually quite shy and uncomfortable towards other peoples due to her never been around with any peoples besides her family and has to use her cold-persona in order to cover her shyness. She, like Roku and Ren, has a soft spot for young kids especially Keith, her brother. She has been overprotective towards her brother after she promises to her mother, Mikayla, to take cares of him before she dies. However, she breaks down when she is unable to able to cure her brother's illness and usually distances herself towards him so he can't see her failure. Although, when she realizes that Keith loves her no matter what, Rika, herself also loves him as well thus due to this, it enables Keith to make Mog transforms into a Bow-sword. Apparently, she also shown an uneasyness towards her own father, Allen, who always tries to has a bond with his daughter much to her dismay and usually runs away or either violently hurts him afterwards, another comparison between her and Squall. She, too, also owns a pet Moogle called Mog, although she isn't like her brother as she usually hurts Mog violently or either throws him in the air. She also shows Mog to be annoying such as Mog called Rika an "old hag" when he loses her to a duel (which revealed to be only a rock-paper-scissors game) thus ending Mog with being throwned. Due to Rika's strict personality, Mog chooses over to Keith rather than Rika much to her dismay. Story Past Dissidia School-Side Relationships Abilities Gunblade-Wielding: Like both Squall and Lightning, Rika uses a Gunblade during battles, in her case it's the Moon Wolver. It's function is very similar to Lightning's Blazefire Saber as it's can changed between Blade Mode and Gun Mode based on the enemies range. Her attacks is almost similar in Roku and by extension, Lightning, that she attacks the enemies by single-wielding her Gunblade multiple times similar to Roku's and backflips while attacks the enemy with her Gun Mode similar to Lightning's. Her attacks is eventually inherits by her brother, Keith when using his Bow-sword. Like most characters, she can summoned her Gunblade at will. Balanced Attacks: Similar to her cousins and brother, she has a balanced between Physical and Magical Attacks. However, she is exact opposite of Roku, whereas at first he troubles at Magic while Rika has a trouble with Physical attacks. This weakness was shown when Rika unables to defeat Asmodin when he counters her attacks however, this was toned down when she is shown great excellancy with her Physical Attacks as seen during the battle against Levia. It also stated that Gabranth tutors her weakness over it. Magic: While she has a good balanced between Magic and Physical, she greatly emphasizes in Magic, effectively making her a good Red Mage. She has accessed to low and mid Black Magic and White Magic respectively as well as Spellblades. *'Black Magic': Fire, Fira, Blizzard, Blizzara, Thunder, Thundara, Water, Watera, Aero, Aerora. *'White Magic': Cure, Cura, Esuna. *'Spellblades': Firestrike, Froststrike, Sparkstrike, Waterstrike, Galestrike. Trivia *Rika shared her voice actor, Marina Inoue, with Minako Arisato, one of the major supporting characters from Persona X series. *Rika has two similar counterparts from Pokemon Adventures, Lucy and Gray respectively. Rika could be quite cold and aloof similar to Gray and her motherly nature comes from Lucy itself, although she could also be compared to Erza since she is shown strict towards others. *Rika is one of the students in DH that her EX Mode is yet to be shown, with the other one being Ren. Category:DSS Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Gunblade Wielders Category:Female Characters